Till We Meet Again
by hitorinbo envy
Summary: RE-UPLOADED. She disappeared the moment they broke up. 4 years later she returns. Can he steal her heart once again? GiottoxOC AU / DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue: The Transferee

Aya: NEW STORYYYYY!

Giotto: So what is it this time?

Aya: It's a secret :D

Giotto: -pouts cutely-

Aya: Stop that dammit!

Giotto: -sighs- I'll just wait till the story's finished.

Aya: Yay! xD

Disclaimer: Aya doesn't own KHR! Akira Amano does

World: Alternate Universe. High School universe.

Age: 1st Gen. - 19

10th Gen. - 15

…

"_**Till We Meet Again"**_

…

**Chapter 1: So We Meet Again**

A girl with long wavy orange-blonde walked through the halls of Namimori High. She walked into the principals' office. "Yuzuki Ai, I presume?" The principal asked. Orange eyes shone like jewels before replying "Hai." "Your class is 3-A. Understand?" "Yes sir."

7 teenage boys walked in, earning them giggles, squeals and blushes. "Hey Giotto, I heard we got a transfer student." A guy with red hair said. "We do?" A guy with pale green hair asked. "Yup." A guy with VERY light blonde hair replied. "Nufufufu~ I'll bet this transfer's a girl." One with navy blue hair said. Just then their sensei, Reborn arrived "Settle down class. We have a transferee today. Come in and introduce yourself." Their sensei said. "Hai." A husky voice replied. A girl with long orange-blonde hair entered. Her eyes were like flames that bore into one's soul.

"My name is Yuzuki Ai. Just call me Yuzuki." Yuzuki said. "You can sit beside Giotto." Reborn said. "Hai." The said girl took her seat. Giotto,G., Asari,Lampo,Daemon,Knuckle and even Alaude were shocked. "Y-yuzuki?" Giotto asked. "Giotto." Yuzuki acknowledged and went back to listening to Reborn talk about the Universe.

* * *

Giotto and his friends were known as 'Vongola' and their little brothers were called 'Arcobaleno'. Their cliques were known throughout Namimori High. So now here are our favorite bishies sitting in a single table. Tsuna's gang was surprised. "WHAT?" Tsuna asked -more like yelled- at his older brother. "Yuzuki-nee is HERE? IN NAMIMORI?" Tsuna continued. His friends were flabbergasted. Giotto pointed to a table where a girl with eyes the color of flames and hair as fiery as her eyes sat. She was eating French fries and was currently staring out the window. They heard some girls whisper "How did she Giotto-kun's attention and his gang's attention anyway? She didn't even have to try!" "She must be trying to act cool just to get noticed." "What a slut."

The girls went up to her table and slammed a ruler into her table. "You! Who do you think you are?" Yuzuki had a passive face on. "What?" "You think you're so special just because you Giotto-kun's attention-" "I don't give a shit about them or you." Yuzuki replied. "You bitch!" The girl was about to slap Yuzuki when she grabbed her hand and twisted it. The girl cried out in pain. "Try it again and you will lose this arm." She snarled. "Get away from her."

Giotto's voice broke the ice and Yuzuki dropped the girl's arm and the girls ran away. "Control your fangirls Giotto." She said her voice lazy. "Zuki-chan, what happened to-"Giotto didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as her palm connected with his cheek. "Don't call me _that_ again. I wasn't the same girl you knew." She spat icily. With those words, she left. Giotto turned around to see his friends stare at him with a stern look. "Spill bro." Alaude said. Sighing, Giotto mumbles "Fine. It started when…"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK (4 YEARS AGO)**_

_A girl with long caramel-colored hair approached Giotto. "Hey handsome." She purred."Hey beautiful." Giotto said winking in a flirty way. "May I have the honor of knowing your name?" Giotto asked with a smile and kissed her hand. The girl blushed profusely. "I'm Miki Suzuka. You?" Miki replies with a flirty smile. "Giotto Sawada." He replies. They started flirting back and forth. For months, it stayed like that. Miki would call him whenever he would have dates with Yuzuki. On the last date Yuzuki and Giotto had, she secretly followed him. She saw him with Miki. "I love you Giotto-kun." Miki confesses a crimson hue spreading over her fair cheeks. _

_For a moment, Yuzuki thought that Giotto would actually reject the girl but was surprised when he didn't. "I..Love you too." Giotto replied with a shy smile. The unexpected happened. Miki leaned in and kissed Giotto. Yuzuki's eyes started pooling up with tears. She ran away._

_THE NEXT DAY_

"_Yo Zuki-chan! Sorry but we have to cancel our date because-"Giotto was neatly cut off when she spoke. Her voice was so cold. "Going to meet your other girlfriend?" She asked bitterly."I've had enough Giotto." She hissed, and her eyes started pooling up with tears. "We're over." She continues._

* * *

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Damn, that's cruel Gio." Asari says with a frown. "I know." Giotto murmurs sadly. "So whatcha gonna do now Giotto-nii?" Yamamoto asked. "I don't know." He replies. Sorrow was evident in his fiery eyes. "We'll help you." Knuckle says with a grin. "Really?" The blonde asked, hopefully. "What happened to that Miki girl anyway?" Kyoya asks. "I dumped her." He replied. "Why?" Hayato asked. "She cheated on me." Giotto replied. "Ouch." Daemon said. "Not really." Giotto said with a shrug. "How so Giotto-nii?" Ryohei asked. "We had lots of arguments really." Giotto admitted sheepishly. "Woah." Mukuro replied. "How many months did your relationship last?" Lampo asked. "Um, 2 months. We hardly got along. Unlike Zuki-chan." Giotto replied. "What, did you have catfights or something?" G. asked. "Nope." Giotto replied. "So, what's the plan now?" they chorused (except Giotto).

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch break. "We'll talk about it later." Giotto answered. "Let's meet at Asari and Takeshi's sushi restaurant." Giotto continued. He got a chorus of 'yeahs' 'sures' and 'okays'. "Cool. See you tonight." Giotto replied. They scampered of to their next class. Unfortunately for the Vongola gang, their next period was gym. That only meant one thing: Ms. Lal Mirch. She was known as one of the most prettiest teachers, but also the most brutal. "Oh crap. Gym period." Lampo grumbled. "Tch, I know right? We might not live after this class." G said. "Shit, I'm gonna be sore." Alaude muttered.

"Line up! Today we're playing dodgeball." Ms. Mirch said. The gym was filled with howls and cheers of boys and groans of disappointment from the girls. "Okay," The class silenced when Lal started talking again. "Girls, dodge." Lal ordered while the girls dashed to their places.

"Boys, throw." Once again, the boys cheered. By the end of the period, only one girl was left standing: Yuzuki. Every single guy in the class were flabbergasted. "Dismissed!" Lal said. Everyone changed back to their uniforms and scampered off.

* * *

Aya: Review desho! ^^


	2. Chapter 1: Of Plans And Sushi

Aya: Chapter 2! I was so bored that I just thought to myself that I might as well create another chappie.

Giotto: That's good ^^

Aya: Arigatou Gio-nii! :D

Giotto: Gambare. ^^

…

"**Till We Meet Again"**

…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Of Plans and Sushi**

After school, their meeting had gone as arranged of course, but the fact that they absolutely had no plan building in their heads was plain STUPID. "Uh, does anyone have an idea to what the plan will be?" Giotto asked. "Dude, you're the ex-boyfriend. THINK." Lampo said. "First off Giotto, you have to begin by starting up a conversation you know?" Alaude said. "Hm, next phase?" Giotto asked. "We'll work on the next phase when you_ actually_ make an improvement."Daemon replied, snickering. "Hey!" Giotto protested. "So it's settled then." G said, smirking. Everyone burst into snickers. Giotto pouted. Suddenly, the door opened.

* * *

Yuzuki walked into the restaurant. She ordered some tuna belly sushi and sashimi for take-out. She thanked Takeshi and Asari's father then walked to the door. "Do it you nitwit!" G hissed. "Goddammit! You're a MAN Giotto!" Alaude snarled quietly. "F-fine." Giotto replied, got up and made his way towards her. "Hey." She turns around, which sends sunset-colored hair dancing. There was a lollipop in her mouth.

"What?" She asks in a bored tone. "Uh, can we hang out sometime?" He asked nervously and mentally smacked himself. "11 AM at the park. If you don't come I will hunt your ass down." She replied after moments of thinking it over. "Yeah." He replies, a small grin on his face. She leaves instantly. With a triumphant smirk, Giotto walks back to their table. They were all flabbergasted. "Skip step one." Mukuro says instantly. "Agreed." Kyoya replies. Giotto snickers.

* * *

Aya: Review! ^^

Gomene if it's short =w=lll


End file.
